Confessions of an Unfaithful Wife
by Jailynn5
Summary: ((Discontinued for Now)) Tess has kept a dark secret for a very long time, from everyone she Will the recent evidence reveal her forbidden past, and current future? Will she loose everyone she loves, by lying to keep her daughter safe? (Immediately following the I do not own Twisted, or the characters in it, I only consume credit for my story
1. Anxiety

**Tess P.O.V.**

This is crazy; I have never felt my heart race so fast in my life. I was so sure they would not find the murder weapon involved, well I trusted Vikrim when he told me this. He said he had this under control, and that he would make sure it never got out; but, something must have gone terribly wrong. How could he let this happen? He was always so attentive to things, and always kept his plans so well thought out. Ugh, I don't even know what to do right now, I'm pacing back and forth like a puppy waiting for its owner to get home.

I can hear the teapot hissing from the kitchen, the water is probably about ready to boil over.

"Mom, do you want me to shut this off?" I heard Jo yell to me.

"Yes please. I'll be in, in a minute." I replied.

I couldn't go in there just yet, I needed to compose myself first, otherwise she would definitely be able to tell that something was wrong. Deep breath Tess, deep breath, I told myself, although, I wasn't doing a great job following my own orders.

I kept glancing back down at my phone, I needed some answers here, otherwise I would never be able to relax.

Vikrim hung up so fast when I told him they found the weapon that I don't even know what his next steps would be, and Kyle, with his whole lack of information, because it is "business, not personal" was no help either.

If Kyle walked in this door tonight, it was very possible that I could be the reason. How would I explain this? What would I say? Ugh, this is horrible. I need some answers here, someone needs to call me back!

Suddenly Jo walked into the studio looking for me.

"Hey, are you okay? The tea is ready, I poured you a cup, it's on the counter" she said.

I looked up at her and nodded, trying to compose myself, I answered "yeah, I'm okay sweetie, thank you, I'll be right there, I'm just cleaning up a bit from earlier" I responded, hoping she couldn't see the fear sweating off the top of my forehead.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she started to walk towards me.

"No, no, I'm fine, but thank you" I smiled a bit, hoping it would reassure her that I was fine.

She smiled back at me, and then turned towards the door and went back inside.

If the truth comes out tonight, Jo is pretty much the only person I am really worried about, this whole situation will kill her. She will never understand why we did the things we did, and not to mention the fact that Danny and her relationship will take a turn for the worst also, and may possibly never recover from it.

The fact that Danny knows more than her also will infuriate her. She will hate me even more for lying to her, and not Danny, but it's so complicated, she would have never understood me if I told her.

Ugh, why is this happening? He promised we would be okay.

I decided at this point to relax myself, I have always trusted Vikrim, and I need to do the same this time. He has never let me down, so I need to believe that he won't let me down tonight either.

After calming myself as much as I was humanly possible of doing so, I headed to the kitchen and found Jo sitting at the table with her head in hands.

"Everything okay Jo?" I asked, but she didn't respond.

I picked up my cup of tea off the counter and sat next to her at the table.

"Jo?" I asked again, this time she slowly picked her head up, she looked really confused.

Her look almost scared me for a minute, did she know something or find out something about this whole situation? I held my breath.

"Rico kissed me" she said in a mono-tone voice.

I took a massive breath in relief; thank god it didn't have anything to do with this. However, after I realized what she said, curiosity took over.

"Rico? Kissed you?" I repeated back to her.

"Yeah… and he told me he loved me" she responded.

"Well, do you feel the same way towards him?" I asked, although I knew she was foolishly in love with Danny, which was another disaster in itself.

"No… I mean I don't know… I never really thought about it before" she said while stuttering, and then continued, "this is just really bad timing, like really really bad timing".

"Well did you tell him that?" I asked.

"No, I basically said nothing, and then once he left, I felt so bad, I think I really hurt his feelings mom" she said.

"Oh, hunnie, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Rico is your best friend, he will come around, and when he does, then you need to tell him the truth"

Jo looked at me, she really did look upset. She just nodded in agreement, but didn't respond back.

She started to stand up, grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and turned to me and said "I'm just going to go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning mom".

I smiled at her; I couldn't say I would see her in the morning, because at this point I was really unsure whether or not I actually would. The next time I see her could possibly be behind bars, that's if she even wanted to see me anymore.

After she left the room I took a hard gulp of my tea, and just stared at the wall. So many thoughts rushing through my head, I was almost about to call Vikrim back when my cell phone began buzzing.

I jumped up in anxiety, and reached for the phone. It read "Unknown".

I swallowed hard, and felt my fingers begin to shake as I hit the "accept" button. I put the phone to my ear and nervously said "Hello?".

"Tess, it's me, Kyle, I'm calling from the office. Listen we need to talk, are you alone?"

I felt my pulse race, this was it, the beginning to the end, I answered "yes", as I felt my knees bellowing underneath me.

* * *

**So that is the end of the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. What Is Going On?

"Tess we have a problem" Kyle said.

My heart was racing with fear; I knew there was a problem, a big problem!

"What is it?" I asked, trying to hold myself together.

"When they drained the water from the pond, and found the murder weapon, they put it in an evidence bag and placed it down inside the trunk of the patrol car; but, when they went to open the trunk after writing all the documentation down and taking photos of lake, the weapon was gone" he said.

Oh. My. God., I thought to myself, Vikrim had to have gotten there and taken it, they didn't have it, which was good right? I continued telling myself briefly.

"So what happened to it? And why do you and I have a problem?" I asked, somewhat relieved.

"Well, they pulled the tapes from the cameras on the street corners around the park to see if they could see someone lurking around, and where the hell was Jo coming home from at this time of night walking past the park alone, and in the dark!" He said, with frustration in his voice.

"Ugh, from that boys party remember, what was his name? Uh, Tyler?" I responded; however, now I was getting nervous again. "Why Kyle?" I continued.

"Because she is on the FREAKING tapes Tess! And now the entire police department wants to question OUR DAUGHTER about her whereabouts tonight, and why she was the only person around McAlly Park when the murder weapon disappeared!", he answered, now practically screaming.

There I go again, pulse racing, hands beginning to shake, stomach slowly seeping up into my throat.

"I… I don't know Kyle… but Jo didn't have anything to do with that… she wouldn't do something like that Kyle" I replied.

"You think I don't know that Tess, but this is a problem, a big problem. She is the only person on surveillance anywhere in that park Tess! I'm leaving to head home now to talk to her before anyone else does, wait till I get there to say anything aright?"

"Okay, hurry though Kyle, if someone gets here before you do, I'm not going to know what to do" I responded.

"I'm leaving now, bye." He said and hung up the phone right after.

I just stared at the phone in my hand. Dammit! Why was Jo there tonight, why couldn't she just have taken a different way home! I thought to myself. I had to be as pale as a ghost right now; this was all too much to handle in one night.

I picked my cell phone back up into my view again, and ran to the pottery piece with Vikrims phone number on it. I had to try and call him again, let him know what is going on.

I dialed so fast, and quickly put the phone to my ear. It rang about five times before going to voicemail.

"Leave a message" was the only thing it said.

"There is another problem, call me back as soon as you get this" I said quickly on the message.

Why wouldn't he answer me? Would he try to set Jo up? No. He wouldn't do that to me, to Danny. I'm thinking crazy things now, and letting my nerves get the best of me.

Suddenly I heard Kyle bust through the living room door, I ran inside to meet him.

"Where is she? They are on their way." He said, while gasping for breath.

"She's in her room, she might be sleeping" I said, nerves now taking over.

"Why didn't you at least wake her up yet Tess!?" he said while frantically running towards her room.

I didn't even respond to him at this point, I just followed him into her room.

When we pushed open the door my heart sunk into the bottom of my feet.

"Where the hell is she Tess!" Kyle screamed.

My mouth was wide open, I didn't have a response. I looked all around her room, her bed was perfectly made, her book bag laid there on the floor next to her dresser; but, her window was open, and the curtain blowing around from the breeze. Why would she sneak out of the house? What was going on? I asked repeatedly to myself.

"Tess do you realize how bad this is going to look?" Kyle asked, now with more fear than frustration.

At this point I felt like I was gasping for air, like someone was inside my chest with a pair of pliars just squeezing the life out of me.

Suddenly there was an intense non-stop knocking on the door, and a person shouting "Police, open the door!"

Kyle and I looked at each other in horror, I couldn't even move.

He was terrified, and as the knocking continued I could see the little specs of sweat dripping down his forehead. As he gained composure and began walking towards the living room, I couldn't move.

I stood there, staring at Jo's empty bed. It almost felt as if time had stopped.

* * *

Okay, so that is the second chapter, please review! This was a quick update; however, from this point forward I will only update once the story receives at least five reviews, sorry :(

So please please please review :)


	3. Trust Me

"Why would your daughter just disappear in the middle of the night, without saying where she is going, if she was not involved in this Mr. and Mrs. Masterson?" Private Investigator Stacy Haiduk asked, after she and two other officers from the local police department rummaged through Jo's bedroom like a tornado.

Kyle was becoming more and more agitated by everything as the minutes went on. Besides the fact that our daughter snuck out of the house, and we were worried half to death about where she was, he also was so highly offended by Stacy's rudeness towards him.

Stacy already bothered Kyle by just swooping in and calling shots on the whole Regina Crane investigation; but, now she was disregarding his position on the police force also. Telling him that she could not supply him with any other information regarding the case because Jo was now sought for questioning, following the disappearance of the murder weapon.

I cannot believe that Jo went behind my back and snuck out of the house, she was not on punishment, and she was not in trouble. All she had to do was come to me and tell me she wanted to go somewhere. I'm not that hard on her, as a matter of fact I am the complete opposite of Kyle, and more than likely she would have convinced me to let her go.

I was now beginning to worry. Does Jo know something about all of this? Is it possible that she did steal the murder weapon out of the park?

When I think about her getting involved in all this I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

"Mrs. Masterson, hello?" Stacy said to me. Apparently I was lost in thought and did not hear her talking to me.

"Yes?" I responded.

She looked at me with a curious stare, but continued "I said, did you interact with Jo at all tonight prior to her going to bed?"

"Yes, briefly. She was upset." I answered.

"Upset? Did she say why?" Stacy dug deeper.

"Uh, yeah. Her best friend kissed her and confessed that he had feelings for her, and she didn't know what to do." I replied.

"Rico?" Kyle chimed in curiously.

I nodded.

"And she just said she was going to sleep afterwards?" Stacy continued.

"Yes, that's all she said" I answered.

"So Chief Masterson, Jo's disappearing wouldn't have anything to do with Danny's disappearing now would it?" Stacy asked as she turned towards Kyle.

"I don't know Stacy, Danny left the scene prior to the disappearing of the weapon, and I highly doubt Jo would be helping Danny" Kyle snapped back quickly.

"You doubt it, really?" Stacy said with a snarky glare towards Kyle.

Kyle noticed her attitude, but before he could snap back at her out of anger, I interrupted.

"Jo and Danny aren't exactly on great terms right now"

But Stacy barely even acknowledged me speaking, her and Kyle were glaring at each other. The tension was extremely thick.

Suddenly the house phone rang; I picked up and heard Laceys' voice. I had called a couple of Jo's friends to see if they knew where she was, but the only one that answered right away was Rico. The others I just left messages for.

"Lacey, Hi." I said to her.

"Hi Mrs. Masterson, I received your message, Jo's not with me; but, is everything okay?" Lacey asked.

"Well not exactly, but she didn't happen to mention anything to you about going out tonight, or possibly meeting Danny maybe?" I continued.

"No, not at all, but I will definitely let you know if I do hear from her" she responded.

"Okay Lacey, thank you" I said before hanging up the phone.

Where the hell is she! I thought to myself. I attempted to call Jo's cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, but it went straight to voicemail. Why would she turn her phone off? This doesn't make any sense at all.

Stacy and the two other police officers were just about ready to leave now. They told Kyle and me they were going to search the area for Jo, and they would notify us if they found her. Kyle nodded but did not say much as they left the house.

After Kyle watched from the window and waited for them to drive away, he walked back over to the sofa, grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going Kyle?" I asked.

"I am going to find our daughter Tess; I'm going to find her before that raging competition obsessed excuse of an investigator gets to her first." He replied.

"Kyle, she might just be walking around, clearing her head and getting some air, she really was upset about the whole Rico incident" I said to him, hoping this was true.

"I don't care what she is doing Tess; she still snuck out of the house without telling her parents where she was going and why! And not to mention the fact that it is right in the middle of all this, and she is wanted for questioning!" He began to shout in frustration.

"Okay calm down Kyle, don't go out driving like this" I said.

"Calm down Tess? How am I supposed to calm down? Our daughter got herself involved in bad situation, and now is missing! Tess, if I find her with Danny Desai, I'm going to flip out." He responded.

"Wait, why Kyle? What is she is with Danny?" I said nonchalantly.

"Tess, are you joking? Danny is wanted for the murder of Regina Crane" he said, as if he couldn't believe I asked such a question.

"Okay, but I thought you believed he didn't do it Kyle?" I persisted.

"Well according to Stacy, his prints were on the murder weapon Tess" he replied.

Wait, how could Danny's prints be on the murder weapon, that wasn't possible? Something wasn't adding up with this whole investigation. I am living proof that Danny's fingerprints could not be on the weapon. Of course I couldn't tell Kyle this, but I knew that something was not right here.

"Tess, I'm leaving, call me if you hear from her" he said after noticing me drifting off into my own thought.

I nodded in response as he walked out the door.

How could they have even tested that weapon if it never even made it out of McAlly Park? It didn't make any sense.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, it read "unknown", and I knew it wasn't Kyle this time, because there was no way he would have been at the precinct.

"Hello?"

"Tess, it's me" Vikrim answered.

"Vik, what is going on? Something is wrong, they are pinning this on Danny, and now the weapon is missing and Jo-" Vikrim cut me off.

"Tess, I'm taking care of it alright. Don't worry. Jo is with Danny, he is explaining as much as he can to Jo, without telling her everything, she will be back shortly, and let the cops question her, she will be fine, trust me." He reassured me.

"Vik, the weapon?" I asked.

"Tess, I said trust me. I can't talk any longer okay? I will call you tomorrow morning, I'll need you to meet me in the afternoon so I can explain it all, okay?" he asked in a hurry.

"Okay" I replied.

"Bye Tess, and remember, trust me." He said briefly before hanging up the phone.

I trusted Vikrim, I always had, but this time my daughter was involved and I was not comfortable at all.

I wish Jo would just get here already, I thought to myself as I continuously kept checking out the window.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the great reviews!

Remember, at least 5 reviews for an update! :)


End file.
